Metal City Raiders
The Metal City Raiders are a mercenary team stationed in Metal City that are currently fighting against Mammoth Mogul and his apprentice who commands a group of unknown demonic entities. Core Members Additional Members * Harley Bat and Bulldog Bat - Explosives and heavy weapons experts * Ned the Cobra - Ally Background After a long break from the mercenary business, Axel and his team found their life thrown into chaos when the Ixis Magus leader, Mammoth Mogul, began his scheme to create a device that would let him control the world's magical energy. Early on in the battle against Mogul, the Destructix leader, Scourge the Hedgehog, acted as a distraction against them and did whatever he could to keep them off Mogul's trail. While his efforts did little to nothing to prevent them from learning of Mogul's true intentions, during the final fight with Scourge, Silvertooth began to change into different elemental forms and blades. After Jack thoroughly examined the ancient sword, he concluded that he knew nothing of the technology inside and that the weapon was well beyond current technological limits. After they received a tip about a potential attack on the Dragon Kingdom, Axel set off on his own to find out what he could about Mogul's activity in the region. Along the way, Axel encountered Vesper Bat, a former spy and assassin for the Acorn Kingdom, who was initially believed to have been dead since the Iron Queen, Regina Ferrum, attacked New Mobotropolis and attempted a hostile takeover that ultimately failed. In search of answers to Mogul's plans in the Dragon Kingdom, the duo discovered Mogul was creating pylons in specific points of the world where magical energy was at its strongest and planned to weaponize it. During their attempted demolition of one of the pylons, Axel and Vesper were caught off guard by Lien-Da. A lengthy battle ensued and eventually they defeated the Egg Legion boss and interrogated her, learning of a mysterious location in Northamer known as Deathwatch. Meanwhile in Metal City, Jack, Jessabel and TAU encountered the former soldier turned mercenary, Marie the Marten, who herself was hunting down another mercenary that went by the name Deathstalker. The group joined up with Marie and hunted down the assassin, who in turn was working for Mammoth Mogul. After a long chase through the city, they eventually cornered him but he escaped at the last minute. Despite not being apprehended, Marie joined up with the Raiders believing that they had the same goals. While following up leads regarding the so called Deathstalker, a series of bombings took place through out Metal City that led to the deaths of several Battle Bird Armada agents. After everyone reconvened back in Metal City, Vesper came forth with an idea of who had committed the bombings: her sister, Harley. While following up several reports of her pyromaniac sister showing up in the underground city known as "Merc City" they encountered Vesper's older brother, Bulldog, who had been ordered by the Acorn Kingdom to track down the bomber and bring them in for interrogation. During the manhunt for Harley, Jack encountered Mammoth Mogul's apprentice who offered him the location of the mad bomber before leaving him with a cryptic message that Jack was unable to comprehend. When the team confronted Harley, she admitted to the bombing but presented them with evidence of a greater conspiracy, the entire government within Metal City had been compromised by a single individual. Despite her investigations, she was unable to determine who the individual was. Eventually their hunt led them to the mysterious DyCorp building, which had been abandoned and locked down following an industrial accident. After searching through the building, they discovered the remnants of an old terminal that revealed the reason for the company shutting down. The malevolent virtual intelligence, SIGN, had attempted to take control of the world's weapon supply and bring about the end of all life on the planet, having deemed all life on Mobius to be a threat to itself and that complete, global destruction was the only solution. However, the team activated SIGN inadvertently and as a result, Axel, Jack and Vesper were captured by it while the rest of the team scattered throughout the building and remained hidden while figuring out how to free them. During their imprisonment, the three of them were subjected to various forms of extreme psychological torture, with SIGN using their memories against them. Meanwhile, Jessabel went off searching throughout the abandoned facility in hopes of finding some form of weapon to save them, after falling through a collapsed floor, she discovered an abandoned research wing containing something known as the T.A.U.R.U.S. mech. With TAU's assistance, the duo activated and repaired the abandoned mech suit and used it to break into SIGN's lair. After a lengthy battle against the rogue VI, TAU successfully obliterated SIGN and removed all traces of him from existence. Despite having shut SIGN down permanently, the group learned that the mysterious Deathwatch base had been highly active after SIGN reactivated. Following up on their new information, the group, along with Bulldog and Harley, went north to deal with the growing threat. After arriving in Northamer, the team learned that Lien-Da had been excavating a mysterious underground dig site, which contained a vast supply of advanced technology well beyond current Mobian tech. Splitting up, Jack, Axel, Vesper and Bulldog focused on infiltrating the dig site while Jess, Harley, Marie and TAU created a distraction. After sneaking in, Axel and his team discovered that the underground dig site was in fact a vault created from an unknown civilization. Its custodians, however, came online during the excavation and began killing any intruders they discovered. After they split up inside the vault, Jack found himself cornered by two of the mysterious custodians but instead of killing him, they referred to him one of the "creators" and shut down before dispensing a hard drive that he took. Meanwhile on the surface, Jessabel's team kept the Egg Legion busy by creating holographic abominable snowmen so real that the Egg Legion retreated in fear. Part way through, the apprentice appeared and summoned forth two large golems that destroyed the holograms and revealed their location. The apprentice entered into a battle with the group and nearly won before TAU managed to seduce him and sent him flying away from the base. Despite stopping the apprentice, Lien-Da emerged with a large scorpion mech, S.C.O.R.P.I.O., which had been stolen from DyCorp shortly after it shut down. Partway through the fight, Axel and his group emerged with a large cannon that Jack fired at Lien-Da, completely destroying the mech and rendering her unconscious. Despite their efforts at Deathwatch, the situation in Metal City had taken a turn for the worse. SIGN had already done the damage necessary before his death to render Metal City vulnerable to an outside attack. With the aid of the Battle Bird Armada, Mogul launched a full scale take over of the city and soon conquered it for himself. With Merc City remaining undiscovered, Axel and the Freedom Fighters, along with everyone they could rally, launched a preemptive attack on Metal City via the waterways that lead into it. With the Armada caught off guard, they successfully reclaimed the financial and entertainment districts and used them as staging posts. Everyone learned that Mogul had claimed the central spire, which stood in the middle of where the ley lines met. Worst of all, the apprentice had been seen with his demonic army clearing out any form of resistance within the city. Deciding they couldn't sit around any longer, Axel launched a large scale assault on the spire, utilizing the technology they retrieved from Deathwatch as well as the O.R.I.O.N., T.A.U.R.U.S. and recently rebuilt S.C.O.R.P.I.O. mechs, the team successfully cleaved their way into the spire and climbed it to face their final battle. After arriving at the top of the spire, Mogul began enacting his plan. By controlling the magical ley lines throughout Mobius, he would be capable of releasing a pulse that would bend all life to his will and give him complete and utter control over it. Joined by his apprentice and Deathstalker, Mogul began his attack to obliterate Axel's team and proceed with his plan. During the fighting, Jack went into an enraged state, during which he displayed the ability to control the technology around the spire and used it in his fight against the apprentice, who taunted him over not knowing his true heritage or the legacy of his family. Using his powers, he broke several of the apprentice's limbs before hurling him out of the spire presumably to his death, though his body was never recovered. In the final moments of the battle, Vesper had managed to destroy Deathstalker's weapons, rendering him immobile while also restraining his venomous tail. Axel and Mogul were neck and neck in combat, with Silvertooth absorbing most of the magical energy Mogul was throwing at him. Silvertooth eventually became too full to store anymore energy and forcibly discharged it. The magical feedback rendering Mogul's powers null, despite his efforts to fight back, Mogul eventually found himself caught in the feedback from the pylon's discharge and seemingly obliterated him but had in fact, teleported him to another part of the world. Following the siege of Metal City, Axel and his team began to rebuild their lives but more mysteries ended up on their front door, Jack's newfound powers being the biggest of which they were trying to solve. Despite offers to return back to the Acorn Kingdom and re-join the military from Sally to Marie, Vesper as well as Harley and Bulldog, they declined the princess' invitation and instead chose to live with Axel and his team. Shortly after the restoration of Metal City, Jack had a run in with a group of travellers, who seemingly have a strong interest in him and his new found gifts. Gallery Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Fan Characters